


Stuck with You

by pixielove



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bottom/Sub Louis - Freeform, Cupcake and Babycakes - Freeform, Elevator Sex, Fluff, Happy resolution - Freeform, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top/Dom Harry - Freeform, blowjob, haz and lou - Freeform, larry angst, larry is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixielove/pseuds/pixielove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is sick and tired of hiding, sick of pretending to be someone he’s not. Louis, on the other hand, is terrified of being who he is, scared that the world will reject him. Sat in a boardroom with Modest! and about to renew their contrasts, Harry disrupts expectations with his conditions but it’s Louis’ objection that cuts the worst. Ending up stuck in an elevator together, Harry and Louis find themselves forced to quit acting like school kids who’d just fallen out during recess in the sandpit and start owning up to their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck with You

**Stuck with You**

 

Niall was munching on one of the offered chocolate chip cookies, crumbs falling down his front as he opened his mouth and laughed obscenely at something Louis had said while the Modest! team looked on expectantly, a fresh contract and a pen  placed in front of each member of One Direction. Harry scanned the contract, making sure not to skip any of the fine print (he’d been twice bitten in the past from signing contracts too quickly, which was how they’d ended up in the Eleanor situation). Zayn and Liam were already scrawling out their signatures, and when Harry caught a glimpse of Louis smiling smugly and raising his eyebrows, reaching for his pen, his heart pounded like the broken engine of a car jumpstarting to life.

“Wait… Lou… don’t sign it yet,” Harry ordered, ignoring the harsh frosty stare of Katie from the opposite side of the board table. Louis looked up at Harry in surprise.

“Harry… the tours in a few months. This is just routine,” Louis tried to tell Harry in a calming voice, “Just renewing our contracts, aren’t we boys? I mean, assuming you still want to be in the band? Otherwise I suggest just signing it so we can continue our FIFA match-”

“Louis, in the past… signing contracts too quickly without properly reading… it’s gotten us into trouble in the past…” Harry stressed, while Niall squinted as he read the fine print.

Louis tensed in his chair, blue eyes frosted over and meeting Harry’s imploring gaze. “We know how to deal with those situations now, don’t we? Quit being a baby and-”

Harry could feel the anger surging through his veins as he spun around in his chair, staring down at the city below from the height of the tower, turning his back to Louis, the boys, and the rest of their management.

“-I think we should lay down some conditions this time…” Harry said, interrupting Louis, “I think if we agree to renew our contracts again, Louis and I get to announce our relationship to the fans…”

A stiff silence followed Harry’s words. Harry didn’t need to turn around in his chair to face any of them to feel the protest from the likes of Katie and Brad, nor any of the Dick Squad. And he didn’t need to turn around to sense Louis’ fear either. Harry was almost scared to swivel around in his chair and look at Louis, scared to see the truth, that Louis was ashamed of himself for being gay and by extension, ashamed of Harry.  There had always been a niggling secret fear of Harry’s own, always looming in the back of his mind. Maybe Louis thrived on managements’ strict rules about keeping their relationship undercover. Maybe Louis liked keeping Harry as a secret, in-door boyfriend. Harry was and always had been in fierce opposition. He wanted the world to know, wanted to show his boy off to the world and show them how proud he was of Louis. But it wasn’t just that. It was the fact that he and Louis were human beings and having to hide their relationship just because some people weren’t comfortable with being queer, just because some people deemed their love a sin, didn’t feel much like humanity to Harry.

The tension in the board room could be cut with a knife. The icy silence suddenly dissolved violently, Katie’s shrill voices objecting loudly on top of other voices relaying their concerns, but Louis’ voice was the only one Harry could hear through the chaos.

“Harry, I don’t think it’s a good idea,” came Louis’ voice, soft and defeated. Harry stared at this boyfriend disbelievingly, green eyes blazing, his jaw set. Louis hadn’t even begun to justify why this wasn’t a good idea and already Harry was furious, already he could feel the anger and injustice welling up in his veins. “It’s just…” Louis began, searching Harry’s eyes and sighing, “Harry, I’m trying to protect you. Us. I’m trying to protect us. Remember how you were during the X Factor when you thought you’d messed up? And nothing we could tell you could change your mind? Remember how you went online looking for hateful comments to confirm you were as shit as you thought you were? That’s what I’m afraid of. If we come out, there’s gonna be a shitstorm, no doubt about it. Yes, there’s tons of people who’ll be supportive. But look at the fandom? They’re already at war all the time! If we come out, they’ll be a portion of fans who will hate us for it. And you’ll go looking for the criticism like you always do.”

“Louis’ absolutely right – not to mention, One Direction is an image. While you’re in this band, you have to conform to that image,” Katie added. Harry gave her a scathing look and otherwise ignored her presence, turning his attention back to Louis.

“That’s bullshit Lou and you know it is,” Harry said in a low tone, tearing his eyes away from his gaping boyfriend and looking down at the contrast before him, “I was sixteen. I was still growing up. Of course I went looking for something that would confirm I was inadequate. But things are different now. We have so much support out there. Most the fans know we’re together. For the fans that are gonna hate us for it, well, they’re not true fans, are they? We don’t care about them… we don’t wanna know them. I’m just… I’m sick of hiding… I’m sick of pretending to be something I’m not. I’m sick of the tabloids acting like I’m this Casanova who’s always with a different girl every night and has a kink for older women. I just wanna be who I am… is that really too much to ask?” Harry implored the entire group without looking up from the contract. Another thick silence followed his words. Harry felt the anxious beating of his heart lodge itself in his throat as he looked up at Zayn, Liam and Niall, a questioning look in his eyes.

Liam wheeled himself on his chair closer to Harry and looped an arm over his shoulders, tilting their heads together, “Haz, you know we’ve got your back and would support you whatever you wanna do. You know the lads want this as much as you do,” he said, reaching up to tug playfully on one of Harry’s curls as Niall and Zayn nodded in agreement.

“Screw the ‘phobes, Harry,” Niall chimed in, “they’re not worth our time or our t’aughts. Just t’ink of all the support ‘tat’s out there, all those blogs and videos and stuff the Larry shippers make, it’s incredible. Those are the fans ‘tat have your back Harry, same way we do. We love you no matter what.” Niall said, rising to his feet and pulling Harry off his chair and into a warm hug that made Harry feel like he was going to cry if he didn’t pull himself together. He gripped the back of Niall’s shirt, hugging tightly in response, opening his eyes and realising that his eyelashes were clung together wetly with tears. What he saw when he opened his eyes was heart-breaking. Staring behind Niall’s shoulder, Harry’s gaze landed on Louis who was standing with his fists clenched, face red.

“Don’t you care how selfish you’re being? Why does the whole WORLD have to know, Harry? Isn’t it enough that we know, that the boys know, that our family know? Why does everyone else have to know, at the cost of jeopardizing the band?” Louis shouted, blue eyes shining with what looked like unshed tears. Harry’s heart sank, mixtures of anger and pity swimming through him. Why was Louis so afraid? Why was he glaring at Harry with so much pain inside?

“Lou, it wouldn’t jeopardize the band,” Zayn cut in softly, “we’ve talked about this a million times before. We’ve had a good run. If anything, coming out will increase popularity, attract more fans, older, and more mature, more diverse fans… the marketing team can work with it quite easily. We’ve been through this. Ben?” Zayn asked, looking to Ben Winston who kept looking from Louis to Harry with a hesitant look on his face, biting his lower lip.

“Y-Yes, marketing can work with it quite easily. We’d lose the pre-teens and a large portion of the young teen crowds but we’d see an increase in the sixteen to twenty-five age group… which…considering how Midnight Memories is a slight deviation from the prior albums… we will be attracting different fan bases already and people who thought they’d probably never give One Direction their time of day. We could work it into our marketing scheme quite nicely…” Ben said, holding up a hand to Katie who looked like she was about to open her mouth and turn everything he’d said on its head, but she didn’t need to. Louis spoke for her.

“I would love if that was the reality. I know the fans, for the most part, would be totally accepting. I know that. But just think about the Eleanor girls, the ones who follow her every move and… and the tabloids. They would never let this go. They’re the ones who help distort Harry’s image, who make him into this womanizing man-whore. If we come out, they’ll tear him apart…”

“What are you scared of Lou?” Harry asked, rising to his feet and walking around the table until he was face to face with Louis, towering over him. The older boy seemed to shrink, taking a few steps back and looking the picture of sheer vulnerability, forearms crossing over his stomach, staring down at the ground. “No. Look at me,” Harry demanded, watching the way the defined jaw raised, tear-stained blue eyes meeting his, “…I know what it is. You’re ashamed of me,” Harry whispered.

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“No…” Harry said softly, the light-bulb finally going off in his mind as realisation dawned, “it’s worse than that. You’re ashamed of yourself. You hate yourself for this. You think it’s wrong, you think-”

“Don’t talk about things you know nothing about!” Louis hissed, raising himself to his fullest height and puffing his chest out as he launched forwards and pushed Harry back into the wall, “I don’t think it’s WRONG. I’m not ashamed. If I thought it was wrong, would I have written on ‘Strong’? Your problem, Styles – you live in an ivory tower where everything can be wonderful and dandy but it’s not. It’s not reality. You don’t know how cruel the real world-”

“‘I’m sorry if I say “I need you” but I don’t care… I’m not scared of love…’cause when I’m not with you I’m weaker…is that so wrong?...’ Yeah, well. I’m glad our ‘so wrong’ relationship was such an inspiration to you, then. So be it, Lou. We’ll stay in the closet ‘til we die, if that’s what you want. You can continue prancing around with _Eleanor,_ pretending like she’s the one the “gods above” couldn’t tear you from, and I’ll continue to be the media’s ‘womanizing man-whore,’” Harry breathed in Louis’ ear and without another word, stormed out with his pointy heels from the board-room, into the foyer, making way for the lift.

Waiting for the lights to shift and for the lift to move to their floor, Harry waited and heard a shaky voice call out his name.

“Babe, don’t be mad at me.”

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t be mad at you. We’ve been fighting Modest since day one and now…just when they’re considering supporting us on this, you… you end up being the one standing in the way. I don’t get it. I don’t understand you,” Harry muttered as the lift opened and he stepped inside, narrowing his eyes when the shorter man followed him.

“Well if you’d just hear me out instead of trying to emotionally manipulate-”

“Me? Emotionally manipulate? You had the audacity to call me selfish and as far as I can see you're the one selfish prick who is only thinking about himself! Go back to your darling Dick Squad upstairs, don’t fucking follow me,” Harry hissed, pressing number four to send the lift back to the fourth floor, not wanting Louis to follow him back to the hotel. Louis smacked his hand away and hit ground floor again.

“No, you’re not pissing off back to LA to ignore me all month, we’re going to talk about this-” Louis was saying when the lift seemed to drop a few floors in an unbalanced way, causing the lift to wobble, a loud unhinging sound echoing, like drills groaning.

“What was that?” Harry gasped, cutting Louis off who stared back at him wide-eyed. In a panic-stricken state, Harry pressed the button for the ground floor repeatedly but nothing happened. The blue light behind the number pad had died and the lift refused to budge.

“Lift is jammed. Move over, curly. You’re an amateur,” Louis sighed, reaching for the ‘call to help’. Louis pressed it and leaned into the mouthpiece, “Hey, we’re stuck in here, uh…lift is jammed. We need someone to come get us out please.”

They waited in silence for the response that never came. Harry shifted closer and pressed the button, leaning in to talk, “Anyone there? Hellooo? Can anyone here me?”

“Must be a bad electrical fault…” Louis said thoughtfully as Harry worried his lower lip, eyes wide, “but surely they’ll work out before too long that there’s a fault with one of the lifts not moving! And they’ll realise we’re gone. Paul or someone… one of the lads will work it out…” Louis said confidently.

“So what do we do now?” Harry huffed, pacing the small space and running a hand through his wayward hair now styled in what Louis told him was his ‘mad scientist hairstyle’.

“We wait.”

“Right,” Harry answered shortly, moving himself as far away from Louis as possible and sitting himself down in the corner. Still mad at Louis, being trapped in a confined space wasn’t going to resolve anything, in fact, it made the tension thicker, coursing through Harry’s veins like poison. Digging his iPod from the back pocket of his black skinny’s, Harry pretended like Louis wasn’t staring at him with his arms crossed over his chest and placed his earphones in, zoning out and listening to the music. Maybe by the time the playlist was over someone would work out that the lift was stuck…

Okay. So. The reality of the situation was, Louis wanted to remain closeted and Harry desperately wanted out of the closet. That, in Harry’s opinion, was a major issue. They were at a crossroads and they weren’t even on the same page anymore. Harry was just itching to let his true self come out on stage for the upcoming tour… he couldn’t hold it in much longer and he knew that inside there was a fairy ballerina just waiting to emerge. And Harry wasn’t going to stop it emerging. When Harry really thought on it, it was sad how much of a shift had occurred between them, for better and for worse. Harry now felt comfortable in his skin, happy who he was, happy to be alive. Louis, the flamboyant pixie boy that Harry had first fallen for was now a shadow of his former self, strangely serious and reserved… the complete opposite to what he really was. It broke Harry’s heart. Louis was running scared.

Ed’s tracks Harry had been zoning out to came to an end, a fresh song hitting his senses, causing his heart to freeze over.

_‘… I know I’m not the only one who spent so long attempting to be someone else / Well I’m over it / I don’t care if the world knows what my secrets are, secrets are / I don’t care if the world know what my secrets are, secrets are… so what… so what…so what…so what…’_

Harry wasn’t even aware that Louis was trying to talk to him until the earphones were being pulled from his ears, a despondent Louis looking back at him.

“Haz, for the record, I’m sick and tired of being someone I’m not too, you know.”

“Then just be yourself, Lou. Even if…” Harry swallowed the build-up in his throat thickly, “…even if you’re not ready to come out to the world, you have to at least be yourself. You’re not the same as you were… you haven’t been, for a long time. And that hurts me.”

Louis’ features hardened, the tendons in his arms and along his neck straining against his tan skin.

“Not the same as I was? Pray tell, in what way? Are you saying I’ve changed?”

“You’re not the Louis I know. You’re someone else.”

“Harry, what-”

“I dunno what you’ve done with the real Louis but I’m sure he he’s locked away somewhere trying to come out and let his real face show…” Harry prompted, searching Louis’ gaze with his own wounded soul beseeching the other man through sad green eyes that weren’t meant to look this melancholy. Harry’s twinkly sparkled eyed look was replaced by jade irises sharp and cutting through Louis.

“Let it go! Okay, so I changed. I had to change. Of course I’m different than I was. Change isn’t bad. I grew. I grew up, okay?”

“So that’s it, is it?” Harry asked, pulling himself to his feet and standing above Louis who walked back away from Harry’s approaching figure by backing himself against the wall. Harry fell into his space unapologetically, the bicep of his ship tattooed arm bulging as he held it against the side of Louis’ head, pressed against the wall and barricading Louis in, “we’ll call it quits, will we?” Harry asked, his breath ghosting upon Louis’ mouth, a mere inch apart.

Harry had no idea how long they’d been trapped in the elevator. Forty minutes, an hour, two hours, he didn’t know. All he knew was that the sun that always seemed to shine behind Louis’ eyes had just diminished like the blowout of the sun setting behind the horizon, swallowed beyond the endless depths of the ocean.

“Y-You’re breaking up…with me?” he asked softly, eyebrows knitting together, “…because I won’t come out? Is that it?”

“Not because of that. I won’t lie… it’s a contributing factor, if we can’t be on the same page with something so important to me. But that’s not why,” Harry said, willing the tears not to spill as his heart pounded furiously behind his ribcage, his thoughts firing through his brain in a panicked flurry, asking, _‘Did you really just break up with Boo? No. Why would you? You don’t work without Lou…take it back, quickly. Say you didn’t mean it. Now.’_ The voices in his head kept talking, kept prompting him to retract his statement, but his mouth refused to open, his voice refused to speak.

“W-Why, then?” came the tortured question. Harry closed his eyes, unwilling to see the damage he’d caused, unwilling to stare into the eyes of the heartbroken man.

“C-Cause, you’re hiding my Boo from me. I don’t know who you are. People change, I get that. But you’re nothing like the Louis _I_ fell for.”

“And what kind of Louis is that?” he asked, sniffing. Harry kept his eyes closed, afraid to see.

“The fun, flamboyant Louis, always up for a prank. The Louis who didn’t care what others thought. The Louis who wrote me ‘Always in my heart,’ on his twitter and didn’t give a fuck. That’s the Louis I miss. That’s the Louis I love.”

“I am still that Louis,” he answered quietly, and Harry opened his eyes just in time to see him before he looked away, catching the wet streak of a tear run down his face. Louis never cried, not openly, not in all the time Harry had known him. He was the one who put up the strong front, who didn’t wear his heart on his sleeve like Harry did, always the one more guarded. Harry’s bruised and shattered heart seemed to jumpstart to life and without even thinking about his actions he gathered the shaking man into his arms, gently kissing his forehead and raking his ringed fingers through his hair.

“I’m sorry, Lou. I know you’re still that Louis. I just have trouble seeing him sometimes. You’ve become so good at wearing the mask Modest wants you to wear that I’ve been afraid of losing you…”

“S-So you’re not…you’re not r-really leaving me… are you?” Louis asked, gripping Harry’s collar tightly and tugging, knees seeming to wobble, collapsing against Harry who snaked his arm around his waist and held Louis against his body.

“Never, baby. I’d never leave you. I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry. I was just hurt. I didn’t mean it…” Harry said again, holding Louis’ jaw up with his thumb and forefinger, softly brushing his finger along the jawline.  Louis’ hands dropped to curl around Harry’s back, fingers digging into his shoulder-blades and fisting the see-through black material of his shirt, burying his face in the crook of Harry’s neck that was soon damp with his fallen tears.

“Oops,” Harry whispered with a soft smile, fingers tilting Louis’ chin up, forcing their eyes to meet. Louis’ lower lip shook just a fraction, the light slowly returning to his eyes.

“Hi,” he croaked, swallowing thickly, his breaths uneven against Harry’s face as Harry tilted closer, eyes falling to Louis’ mouth. The latter man’s eyelashes fluttered against Harry’s, warm breath ghosting upon each other’s lips until their lips were touching, brushing gently with a hesitant kiss.

The softness of the kiss melted into something explosive and hot and fuelled with everything coursing through their minds and hearts, all the fear, all the anger, all the pain, the bruising throb of it alive in Harry’s reddened lips as they parted, both breathing heavily. The green was fading from Harry’s eyes, blown out by the expanding black pupils, mouth drifting to Louis’ neck and sucking into the warm golden flesh, feeling the pulse to his heart beat furiously against his mouth. Harry bit and sucked into the damp skin until there was a plum coloured mark left there, the tip of his tongue swirling around the bruised discolouration.  Louis whined against Harry’s mouth, fingers falling into his mop of curls and tugging, pulling Harry up back to his mouth, lips smashing together again and the wet warmth of their tongues colliding with a heated fusion. Harry moaned into the kiss, hands desperate and searching, reaching around to grab Louis’ fleshy backside, grabbing and squeezing.

“Are you…mine?” Harry suddenly hissed against Louis’ ear, gently biting the shell of the ear before sucking on the lobe, hips grinding incessantly against Louis, feeling himself throbbing dully in his jeans. When Louis only whimpered in response, Harry went to work at sucking a series of blooming purple bites along the beautiful slope of his neck, making sure that when people looked at Louis, they’d know he belonged to Harry, and that the person blotching his skin up most definitely wasn’t Eleanor Calder.

Louis didn’t answer, just moaned in response as Harry’s hips began thrusting against his, biting into his neck harder, a low groan escaping Harry’s throat as Louis began to grind back and soon Harry had Louis’ legs wrapped around his waist, slamming him back against the elevator wall hard which each dry thrust. Louis began to sound like he was in pain and wounded, the broken little moans caught in his throat sending shivers down Harry’s spine. Mouths smacking together again, Harry caught Louis’ tongue and sucked the length of it up and down hintingly, his hands hastily unzipping Louis’ fly and pulling his jeans down his muscular thighs.

“H-Harry,” Louis sighed, reaching for Harry’s wrist, fingers wrapping around the anchor tattoo, “don’t. We can’t. Not here. Someone might-”

“Lou… Lou, let me… can I… can I give you a blowjob, Lou?” Harry asked huskily, mouth beginning to water at the thought of having his boyfriend slip his fat cock between his throbbing lips, feeling himself getting harder at the mere thought of sucking Louis off until he became delirious with desire, caught in the elevator as they were… the risk of being found…the forbidden nature of it… Harry bit his lower lip, eyes practically blackened with lust drilling holes into Louis.

“Ha…Harry, we can’t…we…w-we shouldn’t,” Louis gulped, jaw slack as Harry shot him a devil may care smirk and sank to his knees, no longer supporting Louis’ weight against the wall. Louis slid unsteadily to his feet as Harry, sitting on his knees, pulled his jeans and briefs all the way down to his ankles and grabbed the aching meaty cock in his hand, pumping it up and down and giving a firm squeeze, eliciting a squeak out of Louis.

“You were saying?” Harry grinned, hands running up and down Louis’ sun kissed thighs, gripping the flesh. Louis didn’t answer back and Harry took his silence for compliance, turning him around and coming face to face with his glorious asset, “Mmhmm, might eat you out instead. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Harry asked in a conversational tone, smirking at the way Louis’ entire body stiffened. Without further delay and consciously aware that technicians were no doubt at this very minute trying to restore the lift, Harry pushed Louis’ front against the wall and gripped his cheeks, darting his tongue between them and lapping at his hole, getting it wet with his warm salvia.

“Mmmhmm,” Harry continued to moan as he ate Louis out who thrust against Harry’s tongue, broken whimpers tearing from his wrecked voice as he pushed against the steaming blade of Harrys’ tongue, responding to the way Harry sharply fucked him with it. Harry slid out slowly and smirked, thinking he’d get Louis to cum just from his mouth, tongue and lips torturing him. Blowing air hotly against the fluttering hole, Harry bit his lower lip, reaching around to give Louis’ weeping cock a tug, fingertips swirling the tip.

“B-Being a good boy, for me?” Harry breathed against the wet hole, feeling his stomach tie into knots, heat from his navel racing through his veins, cock throbbing in his jeans and bursting for release, “bet you’re so desperate to cum with my tongue eating you out? Bet it’s destroying you. How badly do you want it, Boo? Tell me.”

Louis groaned, feeling the delirium consume him, “Harry…please, please… I can’t…”

“Please what?” he eloquently asked.

“Make me cum…so…hard,” he sighed.

“As you wish…” Harry grinned, mouth slipping to Louis’ ass cheeks and biting down on the tan flesh, sucking a purple bruise into the skin as he’d done to his neck before slipping his tongue back inside Louis, moaning as he thrust his tongue in and out, feeling the plump weight grind back against the tongue so desperate to fuck and please him.

“H-Harry…c-close…” Louis gulped, his entire body tightening as Harry reached around his waist for his cock, turning him roughly around and slamming his back against the hard elevator wall again, he took the cock between his lips, letting it slide down his throat, letting it gag him. Harry’s eyes began to water as Louis’ slid along the wet tight heat of his throat, a wounded cry escaping him, hips grinding shallowly against Harry’s abused and swollen red lips. Harry gaped, tears thickening, and slowly bobbed his head back, releasing him with a pop, a wet and devious smirk on his face as he looked up at Louis mock innocently, sat on his knees. Harry slipped Louis’ dick back between his lips, bobbing his head up and down on the length and allowing the girth to dunk down his throat again when a strangled sound tore from Louis’ throat and a moment later hot thick spurts of cum was rushing down Harry’s throat.

“Good boy,” Harry croaked in his raspy tone, releasing Louis from his mouth and licking his lips absently, “tasted divine…”

“Shut up and fuck me now,” Louis demanded, his own pupils blown by the black pupils clouding the blue.

“‘We can’t. Not here. Someone might see,’” Harry mocked, rising to his feet and grabbing his crotch, hissing in pain as he rubbed the bulge through his jeans.

“We can be quick, c’mon… please… I need you…” Louis hissed, and that’s all it took for Harry. Tearing Louis’ shirt off, Harry shrugged his own off and unbuckled his belt, reaching out for his cock and pulling it out with a deep sigh of satisfaction as he slowly gave it a few tugs before pressing the tip to Louis’ entrance.

“Ready?” he muttered in Louis’ ear which tinged pink in response.

“Fuck me,” came the swift reply and a moment later Harry’s cock was ass deep inside Louis, the spit and saliva acting as their only lubricant as he seized hold of his boyfriend’s hips and used them as leverage, his front pressed to the elevator wall, thrusting with a deliberate pace in and out of the abused hole. Louis was reduced to an incoherent mess, his hole fluttering and tightening against Harry’s dick and his own cock filled with blood and desperate again. Harry could feel the tingles surging through his bones and veins as he pounded in and out, biting into Louis’ neck, their connected bodies lacing in a sheen of sweat, the slick sound of skin slapping together, Harry’s balls constantly slamming against Louis.

It was madness. It was joy. It was pain. It was sorrow. It was agony. It was bliss. Heaven and hell, entangled into one maze of lust and heat and wanton desperation. Mouth pressed against the shell of Louis’ ear, Harry didn’t know what he was saying, rambling things about how hot Louis was, how he was his baby, how he’d never let go, how he never failed to make Harry want to mark him, to possess him, to own him, to show the world who Louis Tomlinson really belonged to. Biting into his nape, Harry finally moaned deeply and brokenly, hips staggering in synch with the smaller man beneath him who came seconds later, Harry’s hand a flurry of movement against his cock, streams of cum shooting into Harry’s hand and against Louis’ stomach. Harry’s own release burst into Louis and trickled down his thighs as they came apart with low groans and whimpers. Harry slumped against Louis, slowly pulling out, faintly aware of the red scratch marks he’d left all over Louis’ back.

The aftermath was totally unexpected. Louis, having pulled his briefs and trousers back on hastily buttoned his shirt back up and avoided Harry’s eyes. Harry frowned, tucking his dick away and flinging his shirt back on, running a hand through his damp curls.

“Lou, we’re… we’re okay, aren’t we?”

“Yeah,” he answered after a moment of staring down at his Vans, “yeah, we will be,” he smiled, sunlight beaming behind blue eyes again and a second later, he had smacked into Harry, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder. Harry’s heart trembled in response.

“I’m sorry for everything, Haz. I love you. Always will.”

Harry tried to stop the stinging in his eyes as the moisture welled up, hugging Louis back tighter and burying his nose in his hair, inhaling deeply, “Mmhmm. I’m sorry too. Love you always too Boobear. We’re tied up like two ships, you and I…” he murmoured, kissing Louis’ temple and hugging him in such a bone-crushing way, it was as if he was afraid Louis would vanish into dust if he let go.

There was suddenly a loud sound of clanking metal and a ding of electrical life as the keypad on the elevator wall came back to life, lighting up in blue again and a second later the doors were sliding open and a team of technicians in blue overalls were staring knowingly at Harry and Louis.

“Sorry it took so long lads,” one man said, taking a sip of his tea.

“I’m sure ya found a way to keep yourselves occupied though eh?” another man wearing an orange vest asked, raised his bushy eyebrows at the boys suggestively. Harry felt the blush rise in his cheeks and a moment later a distinct hyena cackle could be heard.

“Hahahaha!” Niall chuckled, jumping into the lift and slinging his arms around Harry and Louis as Liam and Zayn stared at them from the other side, “told ya they hadn’t died in no freak accident. Alive and kicking they are! Ew, you two smell like… sex… what have you been…” Niall began, realisation dawning on his face, releasing another hyena cackle as Liam looked at them in utter disgust, the tip of his nose upturned.

“You didn’t?! Tell me you didn’t just have a quickie in the lift where anyone could have caught you? That’s disgusting!” Liam cried, gathering the worst from Harry’s smug expression and Louis’ nonchalance and avoidance.

“Babes, that ain’t nothin’,” Zayn said, gripping Liam’s shoulder, “they fucked in your bunk when you were out two weeks back and there was cum stains on your pillow.”

The look of absolute disgust mixed with outrage on Liam’s face was intimidating. He seemed to transform into Hulk before Harry’s very eyes, mouth opening wide in a war cry type wail as he ran at the pair of them and slammed them into the opposite wall of the elevator, hard enough to leave a bruise.

“Li-” Harry began, holding his hands up.

“Sorry, we’re sorry, we don’t do it again!” Louis cried.

“Why my bunk, then?” Liam asked, backing off and releasing them.

“Well. I dunno, really. We felt like being menaces. It won’t happen again.”

“It most certainly will not happen again. Oh God, now I’m gonna have to wash my linen twice over just to make sure and spray deodorizer everywhere…”

“Oh Liam,” Harry said, clapping a giant paw to Liam’s shoulder, “how is our jizz any different than yours? It’s all the same. I’ll spot wash it for you.”

“You’re going to pay, Harry Styles,” came the threatening answer.

“Hmm?”

“Oh, just you wait.”

“What did I do?!”


End file.
